Animalistic Behaviour
by 7D
Summary: "Hey, kemarilah..." "Hhhh... T-tolong aku, Majesty. Rasanya sak-hit..." "Aaarrgghh...ohooooh...sssshhh...ha-haaah" "Maafkan aku... Maaf... W-wo ai ni...". SuChen EXO. Crack pair !


**Animalistic Behaviour  
**

**Pair : Suho X Chen**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya SM Ent & Exotics. Membernya cuma punya keluarga dan Tuhan.**

**Warning : Crack Pair ! Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepatan, EYD sesat, dsb**

**Don't like ? Click 'back' tool, dear ;)**

.

.

.

Bentangan langit senja telah menghampiri langit kala itu. Matahari tampak tenggelam, seakan-akan meminta bulan yang menggantikan shift kerjanya untuk malam ini. Binatang-binatang malam tampak keluar dari sarangnya. Mencari makan diwaktu gelap adalah caranya untuk bertahan hidup.

Perlahan namun pasti, langit menggelap. Dan bulan pun, terang menimpa alam.

Mobil jeep berwarna hijau itu terus memasuki hutan. Jalan yang dilewatinya tak terlalu luas, bahkan bisa dibilang sempit hingga melindas ranting-ranting dan dedaunan yang gugur dari pohon disekitarnya. Cahaya bulan tak lagi terlihat jelas karena terhalang oleh dedaunan dan pohon yang tumbuh tinggi dan lebat. Terlihat seperti menantang makhluk alam apapun yang berani memasuki daerah lembab dan basah itu.

Pengendara itu menghentikan mobilnya tepat disamping pohon mahoni yang lebat. Iris violet gelapnya memandang sekitar, melihat-lihat apa saja yang bisa diburunya malam ini. Hembusan angin sepoi masuk melalui celah kaca mobilnya, membuat rambutnya tertiup pelan kedepan menutupi mata kanannya. Ahh, andai saja ada wanita yang melihatnya, bisa dipastikan mereka menjerit histeris melihat adegan slow motion tadi.

Lupakan.

Suho keluar dari mobilnya seraya berjalan kebelakang mengambil senapan Sharp Ace nya yang siap digunakan untuk berburu. Dengan memegang senapan, ia berjalan kearah barat, sementara mobilnya sengaja ditinggalkan.

Matanya semakin gencar dan waspada, memandangi daerah sekitar yang kiranya terdapat binatang buruannya. Suho waspada agar ia tidak menembak kaumnya sendiri.

Benar, Suho adalah salah satu dari kumpulan manusia serigala. Ibunya – Victoria Song – merupakan manusia serigala juga, yang dulu memimpin kerajaan Inggris dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Pastinya ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh orangtuanya untuk menyelamatkan kaum mereka.

_Auuuuuu ~ RRaaauuurrrwww ~~_

Lolongan serigala itu makin keras terdengar. Suho menajamkan pendengarannya, memastikan sekali lagi apakah serigala itu bagian dari manusia serigala sepertinya atau bukan. Namun suara itu senyap lagi, hanya semilir angin yang terdengar.

_Ckretek ~_

Patahan kayu ranting itu cukup membuat Suho menoleh 45 derajat dari posisinya semula. Tangannya langsung mengarah di depan wajah bersiap untuk membidik mangsa. Namun lagi-lagi ia menurunkan senapannya, menatap seekor serigala putih yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang pohon.

"Hey, kemarilah..." ujar Suho sambil menyampirkan senapan tadi di belakang punggungnya.

Namun serigala itu hanya mendengus tak suka. Perlahan mundur selangkah, dan menggeram menatap Suho yang berwajah tenang. Mata merahnya menatap nyalang Suho, bersikap waspada. Geramannya semakin keras, hingga Suho menghembuskan nafas.

Dengan sedikit nekat, Suho melangkah kedepan dengan mata fokus kearah serigala tadi. Suho maju, maka serigala itu mundur. Tiga langkah Suho seperti itu, akhirnya ia berhenti. Suho masih melihat gerak-gerik hewan didepannya sambil menerjemahkan tindakan serigala itu.

"Kemarilah, tak apa. Aku sama sepertimu..."

Serigala itu maju setelah mendengar tawaran Suho. Masih dengan menggeram dan tatapan yang tajam, dia pun maju. Semakin lama, semakin dekat.

Dan sekarang, iris dark violet dan light red itu bertatapan.

Mereka berhadapan dalam diam. Tak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suara, dan suara gesekan daun menjadi simfoni pertemuan mereka. Hening terus menyelimuti pertemuan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Suho maju beberapa langkah didepan serigala tadi. Sambil berjongkok, tangannya tergerak meraih kepala serigala tersebut, yang dibalas geraman kecil olehnya. Tangannya meremas pelan bulu putih yang sedikit ternoda oleh darah. Saat mata tajamnya memandang kedalam mata merah itu, Suho tersenyum. Dengan pelan, ditariknya tangan yang masih mengelus serigala tadi.

Serigala itu mundur beberapa langkah, memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Suho. Tak lama kemudian, serigala berbulu putih bersih itu berubah. Menjelma sebagai lelaki berparas rupawan dengan memakai kemeja putih. Rahangnya tegas, hidungnya mancung, dan bibir yang tipis dengan wajah yang lugu. Kaki dan paha langsingnya terekspos karena kemeja putih tadi tak cukup melindungi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Suho meneguk ludah sebentar. Rasanya hawa jadi panas melihat penampilan pemuda yang baru memasuki masa pubertas didepannya. Dulu Suho juga pernah dilatih sebagai pemimpin pasukan manusia serigala –walaupun akhirnya ia tak lulus seleksi. Tak ayal, ia anak dari seorang pemimpin dan ilmu yang ditekuninya dulu ada manfaatnya juga.

Dengan mata memandang dari atas kebawah, Suho tak berkedip. Ooh, jangan lupakan junior tegak yang sedang mengacung tegak dibalik kemeja putihnya.

_Uhh, benar-benar nakal_ nalar Suho edan melihat 'objek indah' saat itu.  
Dan, smirk 'Naughty Angel' Suho terlihat, dibalas tatapan bingung pemuda didepannya.

.

.

.

Mengatasi rasa canggung, Suho akhirnya menghampiri pemuda itu. Hawanya sedikit suram yang sama sekali tak berdampak apapun untuk Suho. Seperti mengerti, lelaki didepannya berucap.

"Aku Chen. Umm, bisakah kau menolongku ?"

Kaget. Suara Chen bahkan seperti bocah berumur 7 tahun. Dan apa tadi ? Menolong ? Pikiran Suho langsung ngawur. Bayangan fantasi liarnya mulai bekerja.

"Kau... tidak tau siapa aku ?" Suho berujar angkuh, seakan-akan ia lah orang yang harus disegani.

Dengan gelagapan, Chen menjawab lirih "Hhhh... T-tolong aku, Majesty. Rasanya sak-hit..." dan ia berlutut sambil memegangi juniornya yang terlihat memerah.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Suho mulai menampakkan sisi iblisnya. Secepat hembusan angin malam itu, kini Suho sudah ada dibelakang Chen dan mendekapnya. Tangan Suho melingkari pinggang Chen, dagunya ia sandarkan dibahu sempit Chen.

"You wanna me... help you ?" dengan suara serak, Suho berbisik ditelinga kiri Chen. Membuat si empu langsung memerah rona wajahnya.

Merasa diabaikan, Suho mulai melancarkan aksinya. Wajahnya ia cerukkan keleher Chen. Pandangannya sedikit terhalang oleh rambut almond Chen yang memanjang, namun tak menutupi sebuah lambang bintang merah yang tercetak jelas dikulitnya. Dengan nafsu, Suho langsung menghisap leher Chen ganas, dengan gigi taring Suho yang sedikit muncul.

"Haaah... O-oohh, Mma— "

"Suho... Ummmm, sebut namaku, dear ..."

"Uuuh... Su-suhooohh..."

Dengan terbata-bata Chen menggumamkan nama Suho. Dapat ia rasakan rasa geli dan tajam secara langsung menyentuh kulitnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat lengan kekar Suho, mempertahankan dirinya agar tak terjatuh karena sensasi yang baru ia rasakan. Tidak seperti master-masternya sebelum ini –yang kerap kali menyiksa dirinya tanpa ampun.

Sebenarnya, Chen berubah menjadi serigala untuk menghindari terkaman masternya yang ingin menjamah tubuhnya. Dan ia beruntung karena lambang bintang merah dilehernya. Lambang itu bisa menghilangkan jejak dimanapun ia berada. Hanya satu kaum yang bisa melacaknya, yaitu kaum beriris dark violet yang terkenal akan keganasannya. Membuat kaum serigala manapun rela menyerahkan dirinya untuk sang manusia serigala ini.

Dan dialah orangnya, Suho.

.

.

.

Kini Chen sudah tak berdiri lagi. Terlalu asik melamun membuatnya lupa kalau sedari tadi Suho sudah menggendong tubuhnya dan sekarang ia duduk dipermukaan kap belakang mobil. Badannya serasa menyentuh permukaan yang dingin dan keras. Saat melihat kebawah, badannya sudah tak berpakaian lagi. Kemeja putihnya entah berada dimana, pantas ia merasa angin malam langsung menyapa kulitnya. Kini Chen sendiri, sambil meraba bekas gigitan dan hisapan dileher mulusnya. Terasa sedikit timbul akibat gigitan Suho tadi.

"Memikirkanku, Chen ?" suara Suho mengambil alih perhatian Chen. Saat ini Suho sudah menaiki bak belakang mobil jeepnya. Wajah Chen memerah, ketika melihat Suho tanpa mengenakan busana apapun, sama seperti dirinya. Rambut Suho acak-acakan, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, dan junior –yang entah mengapa– membuat birahi Chen membara. Tanpa disadari, juniornya sudah berdiri tegak.

"Kau sangat menginginkanku ya ? Sampai tegang begitu..."

Chen malu bukan main sangat mendengar Suho berdirty talk seperti tadi. Menengok kebawah dan, juniornya sudah terlihat memerah menahan sakit. Hasratnya ingin keluar, tapi entah kenapa seperti terhalang sesuatu.

"Kumohon, Master. Bantulah aku"

"Kalau kubantu, apa yang akan kau berikan, hm ?" tanpa malu, Suho menggenggam juniornya didepan Chen

"A-aku akan memberikan semuanya. Apapun itu, Master."

"Oh ya ? Apa karena hanya aku yang bisa membebaskanmu ?"

Chen diam. Perkataan Suho telak mengenai pikirannya. Pikirannya langsung blank, apakah ia akan memberikan dirinya pada Suho dan lambang dilehernya menghilang ? Atau justru menolak namun terus-terusan dikejar oleh master-masternya ?

"Aku akan membebaskanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat..." Suho melangkah didepan Chen. Membelai wajahnya, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Puaskan aku..." suara Suho mendadak berat. Seperti menyimpan nafsu yang sedang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Suho beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dan berjalan ke sisi kanan bak mobil. Ia duduk disana dengan kaki yang sengaja ia buka selebar-lebarnya, mengajak Chen agar memuaskannya sekarang.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Chen merangkak mendekati Suho. Gerakannya terlihat luwes, namun wajahnya menampakkan seringai nakal penuh nafsu. Matanya tak lepas dari junior atau wajah Suho. Dengan menjilat bibirnya, kini Chen sudah sampai didepan junior Suho. Digenggamnya junior Suho, memijatnya pelan.

Secara tiba-tiba, Suho menjambak rambut Chen dan memaksa Chen mengulum juniornya. Untung mulut Chen sedang terbuka, sehingga junior besar Suho langsung memenuhi mulut dan menusuk kerongkongannya.

"OOooorrrm...Auuuummmhhh" suara Chen terdengar serak, tiba-tiba ia menggeram. Giginya yang semula tumpul, berubah menjadi tajam. Ia bergerak pelan, takut giginya menancap di junior Suho.

"Damn ! Faster, bitch !"

Suara geraman dan gerakan halus gigi Chen yang menggesek juniornya membuat Suho lupa diri. Tak dipedulikan lagi kalau nanti juniornya akan luka. Rasa ini sangat nikmat, membuatnya terus memaju mundurkan juniornya dimulut Chen. Chen sering tersedak, namun Suho akan langsung memilin nipple Chen yang membuat Chen langsung mendesah. Ditambah dirty talk yang membuatnya merasa kalau Chen langsung 'menegang'.

Dirasa cukup, Suho berujar "Sudah, aku mau langsung ke inti."

Dengan terpaksa, Chen melepas kulumannya dengan wajah kusut. Tetesan antara saliva dibibirnya dan dijunior Suho jelas terlihat. Namun ia tetap menuruti perintah Suho, dan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Suho. Tiba-tiba Suho mencium Chen lembut, ditambah wajah Suho yang teduh dan menikmati cumbuannya. Bibirnya berpagut lembut tanpa nafsu, seakan-akan menjaga agar Chen tak kesakitan.

Suho menjauhkan dirinya. "Aku akan bermain sekarang. Puaskan aku." Tatapan Suho langsung tajam diiringi smirk andalannya. Membuat wajahnya yang terkena bias bulan dari samping terlihat tampan, seperti tokoh-tokoh di anime manga yang pernah dibaca Chen sebelumnya.

"Aku... menunggangimu ?"

"Apa kau berniat menggodaku, huh ?"

"Tidak Master, a-akan kulakukan sekarang"

Junior besar Suho sudah tegak sekarang. Sama dengan junior Chen, ia ingin segera dituntaskan. Sedikit ragu, Chen membuka kakinya lebar dan menduduki perut Suho. Tangan kirinya menjalar kebelakang, mencari-cari junior Suho untuk dimasukkan ke hole sempitnya. Sementara tangan kanannya sedang dipegang Suho, pemuda dewasa itu mengulum jari tengah Chen seduktif.

Setelah didapat, Chen memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya. Pinggulnya ia naikkan sedikit keatas. Sekali tahan nafas, ia langsung menghempaskan junior Suho tepat di holenya. Membuatnya langsung menjerit tertahan.

"AAAARRRHHHH...! Ss-saaki-uuummhh" erangan kesakitan itu terbungkam oleh ciuman panas Suho. Tangannya bergerilya dipinggang Chen, membelainya mesra dan berakhir dibokong Chen. Tangannya meremas bokong itu, lalu meremasnya gemas agar mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami Chen. Ia masih punya hati untuk menyakiti lawan mainnya, sekalipun dari kaum rendahan seperti Chen.

"Hhhh... Haaahhh... Goyangkan, sayang..."

"Ooohh... Aaaahh..."

Chen menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan. Sungguh, rasanya panas dan perih. Namun ada rasa penuh dan menggelitik ketika junior Suho bergesekan dengan holenya. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada dada Suho, sesekali ia iseng sambil mengelus nipple Suho. Mata Chen terpejam, berusaha untuk melupakan rasa malunya sesaat dan fokus pada rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Lain Chen, lain lagi Suho. Wajah pemuda tampan itu terlihat memerah dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Sekalipun bukan dia yang 'bermain' sekarang, namun rasa nikmat di benda kebanggaannya mampu menyesakkan rongga dada Suho. Tangannya berada dipinggang Chen, hanya mengelus tanpa membantu Chen menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sambil terhentak, Suho memandang wajah merah padam penuh peluh remaja diatasnya. Dengan bibir bengkak yang sedari tadi terus digigitnya, keringat yang mengaliri pelipis dan membuat rambut Chen sedikit basah.

'_Sexy, damn !'_ Suho membatin dalam hati, sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Chen yang sepertinya akan orgasme.

Kini mereka berdua fokus dengan kenikmatan masing-masing. Tak dipedulikan sepoi angin dan guguran daun yang menjatuhi mereka. Suasana panas yang mereka buat mampu menghalau rasa dingin yang menggigil. Chen terus mendesah keras, sesekali diiringi desahan Suho yang sedikit tertahan karena genjotan orang diatasnya.

"Hhhhh...A-aaah...ahhhh...hooooh...oo-oowww...sssh hh..."

"Aaarrgghh...ohooooh...sssshhh...ha-haaah"

Begitu desahan mereka saling berpadu. Ketika Chen merasa sudah diambang puncak orgasmenya, ia langsung kaget. Cengkraman tangan Suho dipinggulnya serta hentakan tiba-tiba dari Suho, berhasil membuat pandangannya mengabur.

Chen sudah mengeluarkan hasratnya, diatas tubuh Suho. Buliran keringat beserta cairan putih itu menghiasi perut hingga dada Suho.

Suho yang melihat Chen sudah menuntaskan hasratnya, langsung menggenjot hole Chen sekeras-kerasnya. Suara kecipak kulit mereka yang beradu seakan-akan menunujukkkan betapa kerasnya sodokan Suho. Sodokan keras itu berhasil membuat Chen yang sedang mengatur nafas, kembali berguncang. Juniornya sudah melemas, dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

Sekitar delapan sodokan, akhirnya Suho keluar didalam hole Chen. Rasa hangat langsung memenuhi hole Chen. Ditambah aliran sperma yang melumer karena tak sanggup menampung banyaknya cairan Suho, mengalir ke paha dalam Chen.

Suara jangkrik masuk menemani kesunyian mereka. Mereka masih berusaha mengatur nafas, meraup sebanyak-banyaknya udara untuk mengisi rongga paru-paru mereka. Setelah agak perlahan, Chen mengangkat sedikit badannya. Sedikit mendesis, Chen mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Suho, membuat junior lemas Suho terlepas dari hole sempit Chen.

Suho mendesah pelan, merasakan bagaimana juniornya yang terkena angin malam secara langsung. Chen sudah bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan sekarang sedang mengambil kemeja putih yang tersampir di kap mobilnya.

Mata Suho terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Bukan, bukan karena Chen kembali menjadi serigala. Namun posisi Chen saat ini yang berhasil membangunkan benda diselatan tubuhnya.

Tubuh Chen yang bugil menungging membelakangi Suho. Saat itujuga terlihat hole merah Chen yang becek karena sperma Suho. Juga ada aliran sperma Suho yang mengaliri paha dalam Chen. Begitu menggiurkan dimata Suho.

Brukkk ~

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH !"

Badan Chen terhempas di bagian kepala belakang mobil. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan buku tangan yang memutih mencengkram kemejanya. Ia merintih, sangat sakit ketika Suho datang dan langsung memasukkan junior besar berurat miliknya sekali hentak.

Suho yang merasakan bahu Chen bergetar, menciumi bahu hingga leher Chen penuh sayang. Ia merasa bersalah, karena tadi digelapkan oleh nafsu ia tidak mempedulikan keadaan Chen. Lengan kekar Suho memeluk Chen untuk menahan sewaktu-waktu Chen terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku... Maaf... W-wo ai ni..."

Perkataan Suho sontak menghilangkan rasa sakit yang diderita tubuh bagian belakangnya. Ada rasa senang yang seakan-akan menggelitiki perutnya, namun perasaan senang itu tak bertahan lama saat ia mengingat tujuan Suho melakukan ini padanya.

Sekedar membebaskannya dari kelakuan Master-master bejatnya dulu. Itu saja.

Wajah Chen sendu tak merespon ucapan Suho. Suho menganggap kalau Chen sudah tenang, terbukti keadaan Chen yang sudah mulai tenang. Suho menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, namu tetap terasa cepat karena hole Chen yang becek.

"Ah...aahh...hoooohh...oh...shit..."

"Ye-yes... so tight...ummmmHHH..."

"..."

"..."

Suho terus mendesah, tenggelam dalam kenikmatan dibawah tubuhnya. Sementara Chen tak mengeluarkan suara daritadi. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan, dan sungai kecil mengaliri pipi tirusnya.

Chen menangis, dan Suho tak menyadarinya.

Tubuh Chen terus tersentak kedepan. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya tak merasakan apa-apa. Hampa, kosong. Tak ada lagi birahi berkobar dalam dirinya. Pikirannya terus mengelak pengakuan Suho tadi, namun hatinya berbunga-bunga. Ia bingung, hingga tak sadar kalau Suho telah berhenti sesaat yang lalu.

Suho menumpahkan hasratnya di hole Chen, membuat paha mulus itu kembali dialiri sperma Suho yang tak tertampung di holenya. Suho yang melihat reaksi Chen yang terdiam segera tersadar. Dengan junior yang masih tertanam disana, Suho memajukan wajahnya.

Ia kaget saat melihat Chen terisak dipelukannya. Apa dia barusan menangis ? Tapi kenapa ? Insting Suho mulai menyarankan untuk membaca pikiran Chen.

Setelah ia tahu sebab Chen menangis, Suho langsung tersenyum angelic dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Chen yang bingung memandang ke samping kanan, tempat wajah Suho bersandar.

"Ma-master...shhh...Kau sudah selesai ?"

"Belum"

Chen tersenyum miris, lalu kembali berujar

"Kalau begitu puaskan sek—"

Mulutnya terbungkam bibir tebal Suho. Suho memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman yang ia lakukan sepenuh hati, tanpa nafsu. Bibirnya berpagut lembut, memagut bibir bengkak Chen pelan. Chen memejamkan matanya. Tangan sebelah kirinya meraih wajah Suho, lalu meremas rambutnya. Ia merasa nyaman dan menikmati saat-saat ini, walaupun cuma sementara dan murni karena belas kasihan, menurutnya.

Suho memundurkan wajahnya, menatap wajah kemerahan Chen. Chen yang menyadari Suho menjauhinya langsung membuka mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Hilangkanlah pikiranmu tentang perjanjian awal kita."

"Tapi kenapa ? Kita baru bertemu..."

Chen melanjutkan "...bahkan, aku lebih rendah darimu. "

"Aku pangerannya. Terserah mauku dengan siapa. Aku maunya denganmu. So, problem ?"

"Aku tidak mau denganmu.."

"Benarkah ? Lalu kenapa kau mendesah tadi ? Kau tau, desahanmu sangat erotis. Lubangmu benar-benar memeluk penis besarku erat."

"Lalu kau juga mendesah seperti ini. Aaah...ooooh..ssshhh...Ssuh—"

"Sudah diam !" Chen berseru sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang. Suho menyeringai.

"Kau berani melawanku ?"

"..."

"Kuanggap itu iya. Dan mulai sekarang, kau resmi menjadi istriku." Chen tak sadar kalau Suho sudah mengangkat sebelah kakinya kebelakang.

"Hah ? Aku tidak mau ! Kau itu ka—ooooh..."

Kata-kata Chen terpotong karena sentakan Suho. Chen terus mendesah, Suho mengerang. Mobil jeep itu berguncang karena kuatnya gerakan Suho.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari...

Sekelompok mata beriris dark violet tersenyum setan melihat aktivitas mereka, dari balik-balik semak tak jauh dari mobil jeep Suho.

.

.

"Bagaimana, nyonya ? Apa rencana kita berjalan lancar ?"

"Sangat lancar. Haaah, aku bangga punya anak sepertinya. Sudah kau rekam, Luna ?"

"Tentu saja Nyonya. Ini akan menjadi koleksi paling HOT yang Anda miliki."

"Bagus, rencanaku berhasil juga rupanya. Khukhukhu... Oops."

.

Mungkin setelah ini kau harus lebih 'waspada' lagi, Kim Joon Myeon

* * *

Yai, aloha ~ ^^. 7D is back.  
Ini fic request dari **sayestoyaoi**. Bisa dibilang birthfic kurang lebih.  
Maap ya dear, sebulan lamanya ini fic gak nongol-nongol. Makasih lo udah sabar nungguin fic absurd ini.  
Last, happy birthday :). Semua yang terbaik kudoakan untukmu, dear :*

Buat ChenMin shipper, jangan lempar ane ya ? Kalau lempa pakai daging kurban gak pa2.  
Saya terima lapang rumah(?) mah. Kkkkk #dilempar

Selamat Idul Adha buat yang merayakan ya. Saya mohon maap kalau ada salah selama saya disini (-/|\-)

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review. Saran kalian saya terima. Jadi jangan sungkan buat review ya minna ~.

Once again, mind to review ?

#bbuingbbuingbarengChen


End file.
